mission et morts-vivants
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Cela fait presque six mois que la ville est infecté et que les gouvernement mondial ne réagit pas. Il ne reste que quelques survivants éparpillé au quatre coin de la ville. Kasu, une survivante essaye de survivre dans cette ville infecté de zombie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Leon S Kennedy, qui lui propose de quitter cette ville si en échange elle accepte de l'aider dans sa mission.


Mission et morts-vivants.

Chapitre 1 : Ville à la c*n !

Comme chaque matin, je regardais le soleil se lever. Encore une putain de journée qui commence. Encore une putain de journée à courir pour essayer d'échapper à ses trucs dégueu appelés '' zombies ''. Cela fait pratiquement six mois que cela dure. Six mois que les premiers morts vivants se sont manifestés.  
Au début, nous étions une armée de survivant. Des dizaines de dizaine. Des centaines ! Mais plus le temps passé, plus notre armée se dissipait et plus les hordes de zombies augmentaient. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus que quelques survivants éparpiller au quatre coin de la ville. Car oui, nous ne somme qu'une ville infestait. Qu'une pauvre ville dont le gouvernement mondial se fiche. Notre situation ressemble quelques peu à celle de Racoon city. Enfermer entre quatre murs qui recouvrent la ville. La seule différence : notre ville est beaucoup plus petite. Donc beaucoup moins importante.  
Au départ, nous étions que vingt milles habitant. Le gouvernement mondial ne c'est pas embêté pour seulement vingt milles habitant.  
Alors au lieu de tous détruire comme à Racoon city, ils nous ont seulement enfermé entre ces murs et ont interdit toute accès dans la ville et a ses alentours.  
Plus personne ne s'intéresse à ce qu'il se passe ici. Et cela fait longtemps que les unités s'élite ne sont pas passé.  
Après tout, avec le temps que nous avons passé ici, il ne reste pratiquement que des zombies.  
Alors pourquoi s'intéresser à des zombies ?  
Le temps qu'il me reste à vivre diminue de jour en jour. Tout comme la nourriture et les munitions. Puisque aucune productivité ne se fais, trouver des munitions et des armes se fait rare, et la nourriture pire encore.  
Les chances pour que je sorte de cette enfers sont infime, quasiment impossible. Moi, je ni crois plus. Comme je ne crois plus aux dieux et aux trucs inutiles de la sorte. La seule chose en quoi je peux me permettre de croire : c'est en moi et seulement en moi.  
Le temps qu'il me reste à vivre diminue de jour en jour. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois, de jour, et qui sais, peut-être d'heure.  
Cela m'étonne moi-même que je survive aussi longtemps.  
Je n'étais qu'une simple étudiante lorsque tout ça à commençais.  
Parfois, il m'arrive de croisé une personne que j'ai déjà croisée. Une connaissance, un prof et parfois même, une amie. C'est dans ces cas là que c'est le plus dur d'appuyer sur la cachette. Mais je ne peux pas me permette d'épargner qui que soit. Un zombie reste un zombie, peut importe qui il était avant.  
Cette nuit encore, j'ai passé une nuit blanche. Avec tout ses zombies qui grouille dehors, plus question de fermer l'œil. Les première nuit était assé dur, mais à force c'est devenues un jeu d'enfant. Je suis devenue en quelques sortes…une insomniaque.  
Mais bon. Finit de rêvasser. Si je reste trop longtemps ici, je risque d'y passer moi aussi.  
Je pris ma veste en cuire, rechargea mes armes et enfila mes bottes de cuire.  
Je me regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.  
Avec ça, je ressemblais à une terroriste.  
Mon jeans, mes bottes et mon blouson me donner un look rebelle tandis que mes longs cheveux bruns en bataille, ma cicatrice aux niveaux de l'œil gauche et mes armes me donner un air dangereux.  
Au départ, mes cheveux était cours et bruns clair. Mais avec le temps qui passe, je n'ai plus le temps de me les coupés et pour ce qui est de la couleur, comme je n'utilise plus de champoings, ils ont perdu tout leur éclat.  
Bien sûr, je continue à prendre des douches régulièrement.  
Mais je ne peux me permettre d'utiliser ni du savon, ni du champoings.  
Si je dégage une odeur trop différente des autres, je risque d'attirer trop d'intention et donc de me faire bouffer par ces trucs dégueu qui rodent dehors.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et récupère ma cape au passage posé sur le la commode.  
C'est fous ce qu'elle peut être lourde. Mais je ne peux la laisser ici.  
Elle contient toute mes armes.  
Je l'enfile malgré sont poids et continue mon chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre.  
Je l'ouvre sans plus attendre et jette un coup d'œil dehors.  
Comme à chacun de mes arrêts, une petite troupe de zombies encercle le bâtiment.  
Heureusement, je me suis barricadé qu'au deuxième étage. Ce qui me laisse l'opportunité de sauter au cas de besoin et en même temps d'avoir assé de hauteur pour pas que les créatures immonde m'atteigne.  
La planque idéale !  
Mais je ne peu restait trop longtemps ici. Ca ne ferait que rassembler encore plus de zombies.  
De plus, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les morts-vivants n'atteignent l'appartement. Le système de sécurité que j'ai installé ne tiendra que quelques jours.  
Puis même si j'ai assé de munition pour tenir quelques temps, je manquerais vite de nourriture.  
Pour survivre ici, il y a des règles à respecter. Si tu ne les respectes pas, c'est simple : t'est cuit !

Je soupira une nouvelle foi et monta sur la rambarde de la fenêtre. Redescendre tout les étages et désinstallé tout les pièges serais trop long. Il me reste plus qu'à sauter.

C'est partit ! Que le massacre recommence !

To be continued !


End file.
